


a thousand times // reddie au

by yoitscuck



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: AU, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoitscuck/pseuds/yoitscuck
Summary: { based on the song ''a 1000 times'' by hamilton leithauser }aged up! reddieshy! eddiebadass! richiewhen another person finds out about eddie's secret hideout, he seems to be defensive at first. what happens when he lets him in?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 8





	a thousand times // reddie au

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!  
> this is my first reddie fic so pls don't kill me :')

making sure he would leave no trail to his secret hideout, the boy went on his knees to wipe away any form of evidence that there could be someone there. his knees hurt, and his brain was screaming at him to get up and get some antibiotics to get rid of any possible diseases, but he simply ignored his rather loud thoughts and continued crawling backward, glancing behind him from time to time to make sure he didn't bump into a tree and get injured.

his mother would kill him if she knew what he was doing right now. his knees were dirty, caked with dirt and rotten leaves. he gagged when he glanced beside him and saw the carcass of a dead bird, hoping he wouldn't scrape his knees across the intestines that were sprawled everywhere. he gripped his sketchbook tighter, holding it closer to his chest as he firmly closed his eyes, crawling a bit faster. he was almost there. he knew it.

you're almost there, he thought, as the smell of rotten flesh filled his nose. he opened his eyes. another dead bird. probably wolves.

his eyes widened in fear. wolves. they could bite him and give him rabies, leaving him here to die in the rather disgusting forest, only a few feet away from his secret hideout, where he would be safe from any terrors he could possibly have. 

his dirt-caked knees scraped wood and he sighed in relief. he's home. he sat down, quickly wiping the dirt off his knees as he pulled something slimy off his knees, looking at it in disgust. wolf saliva? he shuddered, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. he didn't bring his inhaler. what if he had an asthma attack because he was freaked out about something that probably wasn't even there? that would be silly.

edward ''eddie'' kaspbrak: died on august 8th, 1988. cause of death: asthma attack because he was scared of fucking wolves. fucking dumbass.

he opened his sketchbook, flipping through the pages until he found an empty page, right at the end. he sighed, knowing he wouldn't have the money to buy a new one. he couldn't fuck this up. he had to nail this drawing.

he fished an overused pencil out of his back pocket and began looking at his surroundings. there was nothing particularly interesting today that he could draw, so he sighed again, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned back against the wooden wall. the boy almost fell asleep, until he heard the sound of leaves crunching underneath someone. or something. his eyes shot open, as he tried to crawl to the corner of the room as fast as he could. his chest heaved up and down in fear. calm down, eddie, he thought. please, just calm down. he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for his very painful death.

''hey, you okay in there?'' a voice asked, causing eddie to slowly open his eyes. in front of him stood a rather tall and lanky boy, glasses with thick frames decorating his face. his curly hair poked a bit messily as he looked at him worriedly.

''y-yeah, thought you were a fucking wolf.'' eddie sighed, feeling a bit embarrassed that this boy had seen him this scared, this vulnerable. he stood up, once again brushing the dirt off his shorts as he examined the boy in front of him. he wore a hawaiian button-up shirt, but the buttons were all undone, revealing a white t-shirt underneath. he oozed coolness, eddie thought, as he brought himself to look up at the boy again, clearing his throat.

''there are no wolves in derry, dumbass,'' the boy giggled. he took a step forward, extending his arm to properly introduce himself. ''i'm richie tozier, but my friends just call me richie trashmouth. you'll find out why.'' he said that last sentence with a grin, nudging the boy who shyly shook his hand. oh boy, eddie sure hoped he washed his hands before this. 

''eddie kaspbrak,'' he said softly, causing richie to smile at him. ''how did you get here, by the way? this is my secret hideout - has been for years. and now all of a sudden some fucking dude named trashmouth finds it?''

''sounds like a not-so-secret secret hideout if you're asking me,'' richie shrugged. he turned around, examining the place. ''also, you could use a little brush up on your interior designing skills. this place is wack.'' he turned to look at eddie once again, grinning and pushing his glasses higher up his nose. eddie frowned, glancing at his sketchbook laying on the ground, hoping richie wouldn't notice it and just get the fuck out.

unfortunately for eddie, richie followed his gaze. ''is that a sketchbook? are you any good?'' eddie quickly scrambled to get the sketchbook, but was too late, as richie's tall, lanky frame easily bent down to grab it off the floor. he flipped through the pages - he was impressed but didn't want to tell him in case eddie would think he's weird - he stopped at one particular page. 

it was a drawing of a boy, his lips slightly pursed as a lock of his hair was brushed against his forehead. he seemed to be looking off into the distance, and the slight glint in his eye was drawn perfectly. eddie blushed. not this again.

''hey,'' richie said, slightly uneasy, ''that's bill. why the fuck do you have a drawing of my friend?'' this caused the small boy to widen his eyes in shock, quickly glancing away as his face grew redder than a tomato. richie observed the drawing once more, noting how precise the drawing was. it was in perfect detail, it really did look like his friend bill. he must've been paying a lot of attention to the stuttering boy to draw him in this form of perfection.

''i- he- he's in my math class. i was bored so i- whatever. can i get it back, please?'' eddie glanced at richie shyly, trying to stop his heart from beating this fast. he wasn't supposed to know about this. hell, no one was supposed to know. his mother knowing about it was bad enough already, that was why he made this secret hideout in the first place.

''this is really good. like- crazy good. you should show him this drawing.'' the lanky boy mumbled, turning to walk out of the not-so-secret secret hideout until eddie stopped him. the small boy had his hand wrapped around his arm, causing the lanky boy to glance down at their skin touching, his heart skipping a beat before he stopped his racing thoughts.

it's just his hand. stop being such a fucking loser, trashmouth.

''NO.'' eddie whisper-yelled.

''why not? is it because you have a crushy-crush on stuttering bill?'' richie teased, pursing his lips together to imitate a kissy-face. slightly hoping it wasn't true, he added, ''i'm kidding. but you should totally show him. he'd be flattered. he'd say: 'tuh-tuh-tuh-tuh-thanks, eddie.' it's no big deal, really.'' but eddie didn't listen, he stopped listening after richie mentioned his crush on bill. was it really that obvious? was drawing someone an obvious sign of liking them? he started freaking out, what if bowers found out about this? he would beat the shit out of him.

''hey, dude,'' eddie was brought back to reality by richie, who waved his hand in front of his face. ''earth to eddie? i asked if you wanted to go to the quarry tomorrow. my friends will be there too. bill will be there.'' richie added the last part teasingly, despite feeling a pang in his heart as soon as he saw eddie ease up a little and nod. 

why was he feeling so weird? he couldn't be jealous. he met this weirdo a couple of minutes ago, and why would he be jealous?

he wasn't gay. hell no. that's so wrong. the wrongest of wrong. what would his dad say? wait- no, he wasn't gay, and he surely wasn't jealous of eddie having a crush on bill. no, he was jealous that he'd rather hang out with him than with the trashmouth himself. 

right?

''sure, i'll go. as long as you give me my sketchbook back and don't say a word about the drawing of bill, okay?''

''deal.''

the two sat down on the slightly moldy, wooden floor of eddie's not-so-secret-anymore secret hideout. richie flipped through the pages of eddie's sketchbook, humming softly at every new drawing. eddie was really good, better than anyone he'd ever known. but he wouldn't tell him, no, eddie was gay. he'd think he was flirting with him. that's so not gonna happen.

''so what do you usually do in this almighty secret hideout?'' richie asked, dramatically waving his arms around as he put on the voice of an opera singer at his last words. eddie giggled slightly, making his stomach feel weird, but he ignored it. not. gay. richie, man the fuck up.

once eddie's giggling died down, he said, ''i usually come here to-''

''touch your noodle?'' 

eddie scoffed. his watch beeped twice. he was supposed to get home now. ''richie.'' he said, a disappointed tone to his voice.

''i'm sorry. continue.''

''i usually come here to draw, although sometimes i just come here to clear my head when my mother-'' he glanced at richie, seeing his face up close, his freckles decorating the bridge of his nose and his brown eyes sparkling in interest. ''nevermind. i mostly draw. that's it.''

richie hummed, scooting a bit closer to eddie, their knees touching as he gave him his sketchbook back. ''i like your drawings. you should draw me some time.'' he stood up, brushing the sand off of his shorts as he pushed his glasses up his nose again. ''i'll see you tomorrow at the quarry. 11 in the morning. be there.''

''for sure!'' eddie yelled after him. he sighed, leaning back against the wooden wall, smiling slightly.

why did he feel so weird? why did he feel like this?


End file.
